Why Duncan and Katie are the best forever buddies
by Quartzy and Sue
Summary: Reasons why Duncan and Katie would make a good couple. Between Courtney and Gwen, Duncan could use a little break. Reviews and flames are welcome.


**A/N: Hey, Quartzy here. Alright, yes I know I have not updated in forever and I am extremely sorry! I promise I am working on it! Anyway, here is something that popped into my head after seeing the D/C lists, the D/G lists and the anti lists of both. Despite being a proud D/C shipper, I feel like this is a huge step down for both sides. This is what I came up with to combat it. This is probably going to be to first in a series of fics about whatever random pairing pops into my head and reasons why it works. However, as lists violate the TOS, I will write actual stories for each of these.  
**

**Characters: Duncan and Katie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, and I never will.  
**

* * *

1. When Duncan is paired up with either Gwen or Courtney people get upset. This is a compromise that no one will be totally happy or angry with, so therefore, it works. For both Duncan and Katie this could also be a nice change of pace as the person they hang out with most of the time, Courtney and Sadie respectively, always seem to be around them and not let them do things for themselves.

Example:

Duncan sat on a park bench and sighed. The world was in utter turmoil ever since he and Courtney had called it quits. She kept texting him telling him that she never wanted to see him again, but she also wanted him to text her back…

Of course, the world just wouldn't be content with letting him be single. Duncan had, at one time, hoped that as a guy he could have a friend, who was a girl, and not be forced into some sort of relationship with her that went beyond just being friends. Apparently, that just doesn't work. Every little glance has to mean something. Any conversation has hidden depths.

Here Duncan was thinking he and Gwen were having a normal conversation, but then Lindsay had pulled him aside and explained that the five second long glance meant Gwen loved him and wanted to have his children. At first, Duncan had blown off Lindsay's reasoning because… well, it was Lindsay… but after hearing the same thing from anyone who stopped to talk to him, even Gwen, he just didn't know what to do anymore.

He let his head fall back so he could stare up at the overcast sky. A rain drop hit his nose. Perfect. While in a huff, Duncan had walked quite a bit farther than he had meant to, and the only reason he even knew that he was in a park at that moment, was because of the large signs reading "Public Park. Keep pets on a leash."

The rain drop was soon followed by about a million of its friends. Duncan groaned and pressed his face into his hands. Just perfect, he was lost, single, and probably already drenched by this point.

Suddenly the rain stopped. Or at least, he could no longer feel it beating down on his hunched shoulders. Duncan looked up. Pink umbrella… that was weird.

"Hey, um, Duncan, isn't it?"

He turned to find the owner of the umbrella who was standing next to him and holding her violently pink umbrella over the pair of them. She looked familiar… dark hair in pigtail, tan skin, obnoxious pink rain coat and matching boots.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he said. He probably could have been less rude, but Duncan really didn't feel like it.

The girl just smiled at him. "You look way bummed. What happened? Did your dog run away? Sadie looked just like you do when that happened to her."

Ah, that's right, this girl was one of those wonder twins. If she said Sadie, that meant she was…

"Katie, right?" Duncan asked. She nodded. "Nah, I don't even have a dog."

"Is that why you're upset?"

"I am not upset. I'm just… I'm just really tired," Duncan said feeling a bit lame. He didn't actually know how to explain how he was feeling. He sure as hell wasn't happy, but there was no way he'd ever be lame enough to be upset over a bunch of random drama.

For a few minutes there was nothing but the sound of the rain. Duncan looked at the ground and ran a hand through his oddly colored hair. "Why are you even talking to me?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Why not?"

Duncan shrugged. Who was he to argue, he had used that reasoning himself more times than he could count.

"Here."

Duncan looked up and blinked. Katie was holding her hand out to him.

"What?"

"You said you were tired. I might as well walk you home. You don't exactly have an umbrella."

"Oh… right." Duncan took her hand and let her pull him up. Apart from Katie briefly asking where he lived, they walked in silence. They were only a block or so from Duncan's house when he spoke again.

"So… Katie," Duncan said, feeling a bit odd, "do you live around here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I just live about a block away actually."

"Why were you in the park?"

Katie shrugged. "I just like to go walking there sometimes."

"What about that other chick? Aren't you two attached at the hip or something?"

"Nope," Katie said with a slight giggle. "Sadie had to leave school early cause she felt sick. Besides, she doesn't really like walking in the rain. We don't have to do _everything_ together. I think I'd go crazy if I had to spend that much time with one person."

Duncan nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Just got out of a relationship?"

"Yeah, how could you tell?"

"Well, other than the fact that it's all over school; that would explain why you were all sad face earlier and why you're still holding my hand."

Looking down, Duncan realized his hand had somehow remained linked with Katie's. He blushed a bit, but didn't bother letting go. "Right… Why are we stopping?"

"This is your place, isn't it?" Katie asked, nodding at the blue house they had stopped in front of.

Duncan glanced at it and nodded. "Yeah, well… I guess I'll see you around."

"See you." Katie smiled and made to leave, but Duncan called after her. "What?"

"You… uh, you wanna go out some time?"

Katie tilted her head to the side and looked at him. He did look kind of cute standing there, oblivious to the rain that was pouring down on him. "Won't your girlfriend get mad?"

"I'm not dating Courtney any more."

"What about that other girl, Gwen?"

"She's a friend… people are getting way too caught up in stupid rumors."

Katie smiled. "Wouldn't there just be rumors about us?"

Duncan smirked. "Who'd be dumb enough to start those?"

After a moment, Katie nodded. "Alright, sounds like a date."

"Wait, when?"

She paused for a moment to think, and then Katie turned to him and grinned. "Meet me in the park the next time it rains. I'll be the one with the pink umbrella."

Duncan nodded and felt a smile spreading over his face. As he pulled open his front door, he could have sworn he heard a distant "EEEEEEEEE!" but that may have just been his imagination. Anyway, he had a date to look forward to. Did he have anything to wear that would still make him look manly under a pink umbrella?

* * *

**A/N: There. Sorry if people were OOC, I am a little bit rusty. Let me know what you think, if you liked it review, if you did not, feel free to flame. Personally, and this is coming from someone who refused to ship Duncan with anyone else until earlier this morning, I do not mind this couple. It has potential and I will offer more reasons why if there is need.  
**


End file.
